Bestiary
Items with an asterisk beside the name are in need of elaboration. Acird *Type: Brute, physical/magical offense, land *Level: 80-90 *Stats: ↑ dexterity, intelligence / ↓ strength, endurance / ↕ speed, magic Description: A monster found in the Whimsical Woods of Safta, with the skeletal frame of an eagle, but lacking in muscle and skin. Instead, the acird's skeleton is surrounded by a translucent kind of gel that seems to repel outside elements, but a chemical reaction controlled by the acird turns the gel into a poisonous material that can melt through bone. It walks upright, with longer legs and talons to support bipedalism, and stands five feet in height. It neither sees or hears or tastes, but its gelatinous skin can detect even the faintest change in air pressure, and it is on that which the acird depends for hunting. The alchemist who had dumped the first acird in the woods had thought it dead, as the gel had disappeared and the skeleton had fallen apart, but apparently it wasn't, and now the woods are teaming with an overpopulation of acirds, devastating the flora and getting dangerously close to people. Interestingly enough, when an acird truly dies, its gelatin coating melts its own bones into the shape of a feather. Arachnidrake Located near Jioret in Safta. These large winged drakes are fucking terrifying can spit acid, and produce a very strong silk that sees myriad uses in both alchemy and crafting. They carry with them a horde of palm-sized spiders that live inside a hive in their backs. The spiders can be directed offensively. The spiders catch fire easily and this can be utilized against large swarms. Barghest Barghests are black ghost dogs made of shadow magic with canine skulls for heads and bright, fiery eyes. They only appear on foggy nights around sea sides and can disappear into the mist like stealth. Since these areas are otherwise safe, their horrifying howl when they revealed themselves to attack gained some infamy to players of the game before it became a real and possible terror. There are only a handful of them, but even when defeated, they are able to reappear again starting the next new moon. Lore suggests they are the hounds of a ghostly huntsman that emerges from the ocean on said new moons. Battle Rhino Pakerion Rhinos differ from Earth rhinos in that they are MORE HUGE and MORE PLATED and MORE SPIKED. (They also tend to be a little more affectionate, which is a problem when they are covered in spikes.) They can be used as battle mounts effectively because they sure do charge straight into groups of armed men without being very worried about it. If you see one out in the wilds, they do not tend to attack unless provoked. Blazebeast These surprisingly quick and agile creatures average about the size of a medium dog, with a tail about twice that in length. A creature of fire, the beast has a crest of flame that starts at the top of its head and runs down its spine, ending in a flickering ball of fire at the end of the tail. Tendrils of fire lick across the rest of its scaled hide, which can vary in colour from pitch black to various shades of red, with varying splotchy patterns. The blazebeast can breathe deadly fire, hot enough to melt rock. It will use it to melt rock in order to sharpen its large claws, and can get them sharp enough to slice through metal. Their tails can be used as flaming whips in combat, and while the things generally avoid human settlements, they would make formidable foes to the unwary traveler. They wander the lands alone, only meeting up once a year at the fiery Kandre Volcano to mate. Their hides can be used to craft armour with some natural fire protection, or as an enchantment ingredient. The claws can be turned into daggers, and their black teeth make excellent flints. Bronze Snapper Dragon A bronze dragon with a fiery crest running from head to the blazing end of the tail, and gold spots speckled across its scaled hide. The snapper's maw is similar to that of a snapping turtle with the strength of a giant crocodile, and it is known to snap the bones of its prey to incapacitate them. These are very rare, having been released as limited mounts during an annual event, though some have returned to the wilds. Rumor was that their nesting grounds had been destroyed. Cracklecat* TBW Crocobear* TBW Dire Puppet A child-sized humanoid monster made of patchwork cloth with yarn for hair, buttons for eyes, and a zipper for a mouth. They move like marionettes, one jerky limb at a time. The cloth body is inhabited by a monstrous slug-like beast with slimy black skin. It has a wide mouth surrounded by countless thin, prehensile tendrils and filled with razor sharp teeth. It pours itself out through the puppet's zipper-mouth, tendrils first, never emerging fully, always leaving some of its massive bulk behind in the doll's body. The beast can be three or four times the mass that the doll's body could realistically allow for, making them something of an academic mystery. They are weak to holy element magic. They can be insta-killed with a strong enough offensive disenchantment, which oddly results in the black slug dissipating, leaving behind the empty puppet body. Draptor A chimera whose front half resembles a raptor and back half resembles a dragon. Young adults stand 14 feet high; adults can reach 18 to 20 feet high, from head to talon. Dromaeoavid Bear a strong resemblance to a feathered variety of velociraptor, known for their vicious claws, pack mentality, and their ability to harness wind magic. High speed and agility due to wind affinity. Weak to earth attacks. Dyadavias A two-headed, carnivorous bird, averaging 2.5 metres in height and resembling the extinct terror bird Titanis, with large, deadly beaks and sharp claws. This is a dual-element creature, with each head taking up either wind or earth element. Each head has its own element-based ability, while both heads can use a dual-element ability. If a head is incapacitated, the other loses access to the dual-element ability. Its abilities include a wind attack that can throw an enemy away (knockback), an earth attack that can shatter the ground at an enemy's feet (knockdown), and a combined earth-air earthquake that includes sonic elements that can shatter windows and cause audio impairment (deafening/knockdown). It can also headbutt, its skulls being exceptionally sturdy. Generally, the bird will attempt to disable an opponent before closing in for the kill with its beaks/claws. Elazar, The Dark Huntsman Elazar is the cursed spirit of a dark haired man with a scar on each cheek, but his eyes have taken a ghostly glow commonly hidden under the hood of his dark cloak. He only appears on new moons and will always reappear the next new moon even if he's defeated. In the game, he was one of the more frustrating bosses to farm because of this once a month limitation. Also frustrating is that he emerges from the ocean, appearing on any part of Zenderael's coastline. He is the one responsible for the existence of barghests and revives those previously killed when he appears to join him on his hunt. Unlike barghests, Elazar is not naturally aggressive and does not attack unless provoked, but also ignores any other attempt at interaction. Elazar attacks from ghostly horseback with a bow that fires shadow elemental bolts and uses skills similar to the Hunter class. Once he's knocked from his horse (50% health in the game), Elazar switches to melee with two swords with transparent, haunted blades. Occasionally, he disappears into the mists, and his next attack will be an instant KO if it hits. It can be avoided by standing in light, including ambient light caused by magic effects. Legend says he and his demon dogs will be gone for good if he can find what he's looking for, but no one knows what that is, and Elazar himself does not speak of it. Fire Dragon* A large, bleedin' dragon that breaths fire at you and is nearly impervious to fire attacks. Weak to water/ice. Strong to physical. Firekiwi The firekiwi is a small, flightless bird that resembles the kiwi of Earth in shape and size. Its feathers are a mottled mass of oranges and reds, with black beak and feet, and eyes that look like tiny candle flames. The firekiwi is normally harmless, prefering to avoid anything that might be a threat (meaning anything bigger than it is, which is, well, almost everything). When provoked, the firekiwi bursts into flame, and lets out a shrill squawk that calls all nearby firekiwis to its aid. The things will then proceed to mob whoever provoked it, like a mass of living fireballs with beaks. Flightless Spotted Drake These draconic beasts are smaller than their dragon kin, averaging about the size of large horses fully grown, but ar bulkier than their flying cousins, being built for land movement and attack. They have thick, scaled hides that protect them like armor, and even have an appearance of bone armor on the upper sides of their bodies and heads, allowing them to use a powerful charge attack to knock targets down. While they possess wings, the wings are virtually useless, only allowing the drake to glide short distances when jumping. Their hides come in a variety of dark colours, including navy blue, dark brown, maroon, and black, and are covered in splotchy patches of a lighter shade of their base colour. They were released as an event mount in the game's fifth year, only available through a promotion code, but some have since returned to the wild. Flowerling Tiny, imp like creatures no taller than a foot. They look more like teru teru bozu than a realistic humanoid. Each has varying blossoms/leaves as skirts and matching little hats which are a part of their bodies. In the dark, their eyes glow. They are shy and passive, but will team up on an adventurer if one of them is provoked. They can control the plant life around them. They work in perfect sync with one another, so the more of them there are, the more powerful they become. Folklore likes to suggest they have their own city buried deep in the Pakerion jungles, but no one's ever seen it. Glass Mandra A creepy, vaguely humanoid monster about twice the size of an adult human. It has translucent skin through which you can see acid blood coursing over its organs. It sort of wobbles and lurches with an oversized head that dips forward as if asleep. Glass mandras terrifying to behold, but not super aggressive -- you usually have to go out of your way to get into a fight with one. Its primary mode of attack when threatened is its claws, but the real threat of this monster is that when its skin is punctured, it releases a pressurized stream of powerful acid. The prescribed way of defeating one is to freeze it solid and destroy it before it thaws, but other creative methods can be used as well. Both the acid and the glass mandra's skin are valuable alchemical components. Gloomfang This creature has the snapping jaws of a wolf and the dexterity of a monkey -- it can go on two legs for brief periods and can cling to trees and climb them. They are fast and aggressive and tend to attack and retreat in a flash, since they can skitter up and down nearby tree trunks. Their name seems to come from their giant, mournful eyes and the jarringly sad noises they make while they're trying to eat you. Although they have no obvious magical attributes, the powder made from grinding their teeth is a versatile alchemical dampening agent due to its latent shadow elemental qualities. Great Salamander A gigantic, slimy salamander that makes its homes near hot springs and volcanoes. It burrows in the ground. Fire-element. Harpy* Bird-women, pick people up and fly off with them, terrible ear-piercing screech, their hearts and feathers are valuable as magical or alchemical components, wind element. Ice Drake Venomous, with chilling poison that can also be used to numb pain. It slows the heart and can be used to feign death. They look like other drakes in that they are draconic, but are actually covered in shaggy fur that tends to cover their eyes like an Old English Sheepdog. Huge, fluffy beasts with tusks. Jade Wyvern Located in the countryside of Everea. A tree-dwelling species of serpentine beasts with four limbs: a pair of wings and a pair of short forelimbs used for climbing trees. Their heads are reptilian, but slender and elegantly shaped. The species varies in colour from a marbled milky jade to a deep shadowed jade. They average about five feet long and one foot in diameter. They are largely non-aggressive, preferring to hide in trees when threatened, and only attacking in retaliation or when cornered. Many parts of their bodies are useful as components, so they are highly valued prey. Jungle Dire Wolf Sometimes called Jungle Worgs. Found primarily in Pakerion rainforest regions, these are some massive wolf beasts. They're the size of horses and look like their ancestors had a fling with grizzly bears. Their manes are especially thick to protect their throats. They live and hunt in family packs and prefer larger monsters to adventurers, but if adventurers wander too close to the den, they will become aggressive. Some berserkers train them for use as mounts and pack animals because of their stamina and willingness to fight while ridden. And usually only berserkers: domestic dire wolves still like to play rough. Kharveryos A former raid boss of an unspecified dungeon. Kharveryos is an undead bone dragon with only remnants of his flesh hanging off of him. He's held together by a cursed, icy core that gives him control of frost and ice, and revives him should he be destroyed. In the game, a magic class (paladins, clerics, spellswords, or mages) had to dispell Kharveryos before he could be defeated for good. When Kharveryos was transported to Fall City, he was dispelled and defeated by the new Spenta. Medena claims to have known him, suggesting he once had equal intelligence before becoming the mindlessly violent undead abomination everyone's familiar with, but it would have been more than a hundred years ago. Lamia The lamia is a serpentine monster, similar to a naga, with greyed scales over its snake-like lower body and greyed skin over its upper, humanoid torso. The head is that of some serpentine beast, and it has extended digits with long claws on its hands. It has the ability to disguise itself as a teenaged, human girl. In this form, it can enchant men into a fatherly protectiveness that, in time, can lead to agressiveness towards anyone who nears her, even other enchanted men. Once the men are thoroughly enthralled, the lamia will attempt to lead them away one at a time to feed off of them, draining them of their life energy. This process leaves the men in an enchanted comatose state. Left alone, they will die within five days. Killing the lamia will cure any afflicted by its touch imediately. Another method of curing the afflicted is through disenchanting. Only a spellsword can detect a lamia in its disguised form, as otherwise they appear to be nothing but quiet and reserved teenagers. However, the lamia's powers are permanently active, which causes magical, serpentine tendrils to emanate from their bodies. The lamia's powers are useless against women, and those with any magical powers, which includes most guilds. As such, the lamia tends to hunt in the outskirts of civilization, where adventurers rarely travel. They avoid Safta in general, as it is the home of the spellswords, and tend to dwell in the depths of Pakerion, though now and then one may venture into Everea. In combat, the lamia reverts to its serpentine form. It has a venomous bite that can weaken or even paralyze a target, has a hypnotic attack that can stun a target, but otherwise only has basic claw/tail attacks. In-game, one tactic was to bash the thing's face to break its fangs to prevent it from biting, or to blind it so it couldn't hypnotize. It has no strengths, but also no weaknesses, and while a bit more powerful than your average feral monster, is a pretty straightforward battle otherwise. Lorelei Sub-boss in Banshee's Cove. She looks like a beautiful human woman with white hair and wears an elaborate white gown, under which she hides venomous, glowing jellyfish tentacles that make up her bottom half. The Lorelei pretends to be drowning to lure adventurers and then drags them underwater to attack them. There's debate on whether she eats them or enslaves them by transforming them into smaller jellyfish that join her as adds in battle. Manaeater Found in southeast Safta, near the Saghar. Monsters that superficially resemble pangolins. Three feet tall, ten feet long, with nine-inch claws. Their scales are frosty white and absorb any magic thrown at them. The easiest way to kill them in to flip them on their backs to get at their vital organs. Because the scales absorb magic, they are very useful as enchantment components or potion ingredients. Manaeater scales are frequently used as a mana source for creating spell-scrolls, taking the latent magical energy stored in the scales and imbuing the scroll with it. Mire Hound A fierce black hound about twice the size of an average timber wolf, known to dwell in the swamps of safta. They make fierce hunters, and are sometimes raised as hunting dogs, but are difficult to train as they are feral beasts. The live and hunt in packs, and seldom stray from their territory. Necroticorn *Type: Brute, magical offense/defense, land *Level: 80-90 *Stats: ↑ dexterity, intelligence, magic, speed / ↓ strength, endurance Description: Two days foot travel, northeast of the towering brambles near the Pakerion/Everea border. Shadow panthers, twisted willows, elegantagonists, necroticorn. Appears as a purple-grey unicorn, black spiraled horn, wispy mane of pestilence. Brings illness and misfortune to anyone nearby. Few and far between. Considered "rare". Oliphant* Three-horned elephants, found in Everea Panthrope Humanoid panther beastmen that live deep in the jungles of Pakerion. (Alternately, think gorillapanthers.) Less intelligent than the average beast given their mindless violence when a territory is invaded. Stealthy despite their size and capable of moving soundlessly. Peryton The winged deer from mythology. Can come in a variety of colors unseen in natural deer, but are usually more golden. Generally not hostile, and though they are not widely domesticated, it is possible to use an individual as a mount. (Especially for hunters and druids, who are good with this kind of thing.) Pill Lizard Not classified as monsters, pill lizards are armoured lizards that populate Everea's rolling hills. They're named for their defensive behaviour of rolling into a ball when threatened. They're skittish by nature, but will allow themselves to be handled gently once they become used to a person. They live in groups and den in burrows underground. Rockalisk Rockalisks are squat, lizard-like monsters with six legs, ranging in length between six and ten feet, including the tail. Somewhat similar to crocodiles in terms of frame. They come in many different varieties, such as the obsidian rockalisk, which is made of igneous black stone and falls apart when hit with water attacks. Their eyes tend to be valuable components for enchantments. Saftan Swamp Drake Six feet tall and ten feet long, the Saftan swamp drake resides in the swamps of Safta, as if that weren't obvious. Its eyes are as black as night with tiny slivers of silver moonlight for pupils, and it is known to be able to see in the dark. The thing has six limbs - wings and four legs - but can climb better than it can fly, using its wings more for that bit of extra oomf as it pounces its prey, or to glide when it leaps out of a tree. It is covered in thick, scaled hide that is impervious to bullets and most weapons, except for two weak spots: the underbelly, and the spot right between the wings. Black oil oozes out from between its wings, as well as running through its veins. The thing is weak to fire, as the oil is highly flammable. However, it can be really difficult to put the flames out once they've started, and anyone hoping to collect parts from the drake, or hope to save some of its oil for use, may want to stick to more conventional weapons. Its own weapons include large claws, razor-sharp teeth, and jaw-strength capable of shattering bone. It has no supernatural powers. Scarlet Drake Native to the Pakerion jungle. Red, wingless dragons that have some yellow and blue scales blended on their sides that makes them look suspiciously like macaws. They are quick like cats with long necks like cobras, mimicking the hunting behavior of both and relying on their great speed. They are also skilled climbers and are rarely found on the forest floor, many spending their entire lives in the canopy. Like parrots, they can mimic sounds, including human speech. Some more clever of the species have learned to mimic human cries for help to feed on adventurers. They are extreme omnivores and eat vegetation as happily as meat, but have also been found trying to eat armor or chewing on rocks. Terrorvine Located around the town of Jioret in Safta. Mobile plants, consisting of crawling roots, a large bulbous bottom, a stalk emerging from the bulb upon which terrorvine flowers grow, and several long, prehensile tentacles rooted somewhere inside the bulb. The flowers can be used as an alchemy ingredient. They're weak to fire, and when frozen can be shattered with a solid hit. Tigraceros A big, saber-toothed cat. It is lean and fast, but has a leathery, furless hide and a single large horn. It can generally be found in grassy areas; it prefers to sneak up on prey and ambush them with fangs, claws, and horn, for a quick take down and meal. They are in the same area as glass mandras. Undead: Skeletons and Zombies These creatures are created when a blight corrupts the land, warping the natural energies into unnatural and unholy magic. Skeletons are simply that, the bones of the dead risen with one purpose in mind: to kill. They will fight until they have been obliterated, or the magic that sustains them has been vanquished - holy spells are especially powerful against them. They don't have any special powers, but come with either ranged or melee weapons. Zombies are another matter. These still have flesh on their bones, and are able to poison or curse enemies upon touch or spit, due to the toxic nature of zombie flesh. Like skeletons, they are weak to holy magic, though not quite as weak. Unlike skeletons, zombies are also weak to fire magic, as their volatile flesh is highly flammable. Some have even been known to explode due to fire damage, spreading the fire to surrounding zombies (or anyone in melee range). Venom Wyrm *Type: Dragon, physical offense/status ailment, land/flying *Level: 70-80 *Stats: ↑ speed, strength / ↓ endurance / ↕ magic, dexterity, intelligence Description: Five days foot travel, south of Pakerion past the dwarven hold. Shadow panthers, hydra, venom wyrm, kelpies. Dark, wine-colored scales; spiked tail tip, loaded with venom; saliva is poisonous; relies on climbing more than flying; adolescents are truck-sized; adults can reach cargo-truck sizes; considered on the 'smaller' scale of dragon family Vishue A wildcat about the size of a house cat that can jump like a cricket, with cricketty legs to match. The claws are nastier than you'd find on a house cat, and its personality is typically slashy and ferocious. They do chase bugs in an almost adorable manner, though. Or larger prey, like you. Vrylak *Type: Brute, physical offense, land/flying *Level: 70-80 *Stats: ↑ strength, endurance / ↓ intelligence, dexterity, magic / ↕ speed Description: Think over-sized flying foxes with hind legs that resemble those of a canine. The claws on their winged arms are large enough to trip fleeing prey when extended and tear into flesh. Their teeth mark them as undoubtedly carnivorous. They possess a set of long canines with which they use mainly while they're young to pierce flesh and drain prey of their blood. The eyesight of a vrylak is poor, to the point of near-blindness. Instead, they rely on their superb sense of hearing and smell. They switch between walking on all fours and walking on their hind legs. In the case of the latter, their shoulders hunch forward. They have short, stubby tails of seemingly little importance. They appear emaciated, regardless of how well they've fed. Vrylaks possess indeterminate growth. As long as they acquire adequate feed, they will continue to grow in size at a rate of growth inverse to their age. They're born around a foot in length. Generally they reach five to six feet in height before being eaten or killed. The population tends to keep itself in check through cannibalism. If a local population gets out of hand, they will spill over into human territory, in which case a group of mercenaries or soldiers are hired to exterminate them. To date, the largest sighting of a vrylak reported the monster to be approximately eleven feet high with a total wingspan of fifteen feet. Vrylaks will travel alone or in packs of seven to ten members. Packs determine leaders by size and mettle. Occasionally a smaller vrylak will become pack leader. Interestingly enough, once a pack leader is determined, a highly organized society is born. Leadership rarely goes challenged except in times of food or habitat shortage. They thrive in warmer climates and do poorly in extremely cold places. Vrylaks are difficult to kill permanently. They must be completely incinerated, pierced through the heart with a holy item or eaten by one of their own to remain dead. They will regenerate otherwise. Wounds dealt with a holy item will take longer to heal. Their nutritional requirements increase when healing from major wounds. They can also die from starvation. Wailing Cockroach Not terribly dangerous, but a nuisance to fight. They bear a resemblance to hissing cockroaches, but are roughly the size of a dachshund. They come in groups of at least a dozen. They're named for the loud, mournful cries (magical in nature) that come in a chorus--the more wailing cockroaches in an area, the louder and more piercing the wail. Wolpertinger *Type: Brute, physical offense, land/flying *Level: 40-50 *Stats: ↑ dexterity, intelligence, speed / ↓ strength, endurance / ↕ magic Description: "It has a body comprised from various animal parts — generally wings, antlers, tails and fangs, all attached to the body of a small mammal. The most widespread description is that of a horned rabbit or a horned squirrel." (Ref) Yosgeth *Type: Raid Boss/Spirit, magical attack/debuff, flying *Level: 100 *Location: Shrine of Yosgeth, beneath the Kandre Volcano Description: The Yosgeth is an air spirit that possesses the body of another creature. The Yosgeth itself is a glowing, silvery-white, humanoid apparition with four large wings that have a wingspan of more than twice the Yosgeth's height, hair that seems to stretch out like serpents flailing in the air, and claws that span about eight inches in length and are razor thin. Its face is blank but for the gaping, toothy maw that appears when it screams. A creature possessed by the Yosgeth becomes stronger and more fierce, as though enraged, and has added abilities. These abilities include: Health and Mana Drain, which allow it to regenerate its own health and mana by stealing that of the target; Howl, an AoE debuff that can reduce the attack power of those within range; and Spirit Rend, an attack that uses the Yosgeth's own claws to rip into the very spirit of the target, causing damage to both health and mana. Once the possessed creature is killed, the Yosgeth will emerge. It appears by flying upward from the creature's corpse in a sudden whirlwind, complete with wind gusts that pushes anyone within range back about five feet. On top of the abilities it used while still contained within the creature it possessed, it now has access to further abilities. Wind Gust, which uses its wings in a knockback to try to stay out of melee range. Shriek, a more powerful version of Howl that has the added ability to stun its attackers. It can attack with its claws, which do magical damage to any target it hits and can ignore half of any armour type besides holy. It also gains access to its most powerful ability, which has a long recharge but can devastate an unprepaired party: Possess. Using this, it can attempt to possess a member of the party, who will then begin to attack their own allies. Said ally also gains access to those abilities that any other creature possessed by the Yosgeth would have. In game mechanics, the Yosgeth possesses a powerful creature, either a dragon or another high level monster, which must then be taken out in order to progress to the next phase of the fight. Once the party has begun battling the Yosgeth directly, any possessions can then be either prevented or canceled. To prevent a possession, a holy-damage spell must be used on the Yosgeth as it begins using its Possess ability. To cancel a possession, one must use a high-level disenchant on the possessed target to force the Yosgeth from their body. Outside of being able to possess party members, the battle spawned additional high-level monsters for the Yosgeth to possess, and while possessing a creature or party member, the Yosgeth would regenerate health and mana rapidly by drawing upon the life force of the creature possessed. The Yosgeth is strong against most physical and magical attacks, the only weakness being holy magic or holy-enchanted equipment. Other forms of attack will harm it, but won't do as much damage to the creature. Once destroyed, the Yosgeth dematerializes and in its place is a silvery-white crystal, about two feet by three feet in size, which must then be destroyed by holy damage in order to prevent the Yosgeth from rematerializing. It can take between five and ten high-level holy attacks to shatter the crystal, which causes it to explode in sharp, crystal shards. The shards that remain contain the element of air and are worth quite a bit of gold. According to legend, the Yosgeth was once a friendly spirit whose crystal resided in a shrine beneath the Kandre Volcano, and would grant boons to those who brought suitable offerings. One day a rogue, rather than seeking a boon, attempted to steal the crystal, which brought forth the Yosgeth's fury. Since then the Yosgeth has saught to destroy all who come to its shrine, and hides its crystal within its own essence. Whether or not this story is true has yet to be determined...